1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to game board apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved playing card board game apparatus wherein the same is directed to the playing of a board game with inter-related playing cards and playing chips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Game board structure of various types are utilized throughout the prior art, wherein game boards employing various chips and cards is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,226, with further examples of such play indicates in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,064,200 and 4,887,819.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by employing a board game structure, wherein games of various types are played in sequential form and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.